


Sundays at the Park

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack run into one of Jack's schoolmates, Georgia and her father Spencer at the park. Then another impromptu meeting, then another. Soon, the four develop a bond that is strongly encouraged by the children, but will shadows from the past ruin a budding relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisbee

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season nine.Ages and description are slightly altered to fit my story. You will learn the history behind them as the story unfolds.

Aaron and Jack were playing Frisbee in the park one Sunday afternoon. It was a perfect October day, and Aaron had the weekend off to enjoy with his son.

 

 

“Do you have room for one more?” Aaron and Jack turned and saw a young girl about Jack’s age with long blond hair and blue eyes.

 

“Well, I guess,” Aaron replied. “What do you think, Jack?”

 

“I know you,” Jack said, studying the girl. “You’re in Mrs. Forte’s class.”

 

“I know you too,” the girl responded. “You’re Jack Hotchner. Your dad’s some hot shot fed.”

 

“Well I don’t know about that,” Aaron chuckled, amused by the girl’s boldness.

 

“You look like a hot shot to me. I’ll bet you have a gun don’t you. Can I see it?”

 

Hotch was about to answer when he saw a man running in the distance. “Georgia! Georgia!” He turned to see a man, tall and slender, with long chestnut hair swinging and a book under his arm.

 

“I’ve been looking for you. What have I told you about wandering off? And talking to strangers!” The man exclaimed.

 

“Oh dad, you worry too much,” the girl answered. “You know I’m a blue belt in karate.”

 

“I remember you!” Jack exclaimed. “You did some type of karate move on Paul Kane!”

 

“Yeah well that jerk deserved it. He disrespected my dad. Hey, I heard he’s been bothering you lately. You need me to take care of him for you?” Georgia asked.

 

“Georgia!” The man, who was her father, exclaimed. “Do you know how long it took me to talk the principal out of suspending you? We do not solve our problems with violence!” The young man turned to Aaron and his son. “I’m so sorry. We’ll be on our way. Come along, Georgia.”

 

“But dad,” the little girl pouted as she was pulled away. “They said I could play Frisbee with them.”

 

The man scrutinized the girl, as if he knew she was stretching the truth. He was about to respond when Aaron spoke up.

 

“She was just about to join us in a game,” Aaron said. “If it’s alright with you.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Please dad!”

 

“OK,OK, I’ll just be over here.”

 

“Don’t you want to join in?” Jack asked the man.

 

The man held his hands up. “Oh no, not me.”

 

“You sure?” Aaron asked.

 

“Positive. Have fun, Georgia. And no tackling.”

 

“Ok dad!”

 

Spencer settled down on a bench to finish reading but he found he couldn’t take his eyes off the Frisbee game. He watched the trio move together, and was glad that his daughter was enjoying herself. Her bold personality and extreme intelligence often intimidated other kids and left her with few friends.

 

Spencer finally looked down at the book just in time to catch a frisbee to the head.

 

“Ouch!” Spencer exclaimed, rubbing his head.

 

“Sorry!” Jack apologized, running up to Spencer. “I didn’t mean to hit you in the head, sir.”

 

Aaron and Georgia joined them. “Did you know that the first flying disc was a cake pan? Fred Morrison and his fiancee Lucille were tossing one back and forth on the beach in Santa Monica. Someone thought it was a toy and offered him twenty five cents for it. Although the discus dates back to the ancient Greeks-”

 

“Dad,” Georgia cut in.

 

“Oh, sorry. Here you go,” Spencer bend down and picked up the disc and handed it to Jack.

 

“Throw it!” Jack said as he backed up.

 

“I can’t!”

 

“C’mon, please!”

 

“OK, OK,” Spencer gave in. He threw the frisbee. It rolled straight up in the air and came back down all of two inches in front of where he threw it.

 

“Dad!” Georgia exclaimed. “You didn’t even try!”

 

“Yes I did!” Spencer insisted.

 

“It’s all in your wrist,” Aaron explained, picking up the frisbee and demonstrating.  As he threw it he flicked his wrist. The frisbee soared through the air. Jack was about to catch it, but a large brown dog jumped up and caught it instead and took off running.

 

“Hey! Give us our frisbee back!” Both kids exclaimed at the same time and went chasing after the dog.

 

Both men laughed at their children chasing after the dog. Aaron turned to the younger man.

 

“I didn’t get your name in all the mayhem earlier. I’m Aaron Hotchner,” Aaron said, extending his hand.

 

“Dr. Spencer Reid,” Spencer hesitated for a moment before briefly shaking his hand. “And you’ve already met my daughter, Georgia.”

 

“Yes, she’s quite the young lady,” Aaron commented.

 

“She gets it from her mother,” Spencer replied. “My side of the family is more subtle.” Both men laughed again.

 

By this time, the kids had retrieved their frisbee and were watching their fathers talking.

 

“That’s strange,” Georgia said.

 

“What’s strange?” Jack asked. “They’re just talking.”

 

“But they shook hands.”

 

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you meet someone?” Jack asked, not understanding the question.

 

“Yes, but my dad never shakes hands,” Georgia explained. “He hates it. He always does this little half wave thing.”

 

"Can I ask  you something?” Jack asked Georgia.

 

“What?”

 

“Is your mom really a movie star?

 

“Who told you that?” She demanded, but Jack could tell she wasn’t angry.

 

“Andy Samuels said she was.”

 

Georgia turned her head sideways. “Andy Samuels talks too much. She’s only been in one movie. But she’s been in a bunch of TV shows.”

 

“What TV shows?”

 

“ _Beach Volleyball Beauties, Life on the Beach, Aloha!_...” she named more, but none that Jack had heard of.

 

Aaron and Spencer were now approaching. ”Here they come. Remember what I said about tuning Paul up.”

 

“Didn’t your dad say no fighting?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes, but I’ll make it look like self defense.” The two kids giggled.

 

“What are you two giggling about?” Aaron asked.

 

“Nothing,” they chimed together. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“No, I definitely think you’re up to something,” Spencer said, looking at his watch. “Well it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Jack, and you too Mr.Hotchner.”

 

“Please call me Aaron.”

 

“OK then, Aaron. Call me Spencer.”

 

In the car on the way home, Aaron and his son had a talk about Spencer and Georgia.

 

“That Georgia is quite a character,” Aaron observed.

 

“Yes. Most kids don’t like her because she’s kind of bossy, be she’s always been nice to me.”

 

“I can tell,” Aaron agreed.

 

“Did you know her mom is a TV star?”

 

“No I didn’t. What shows has she been in?”

 

“Something called _Beach Volleyball Beauties and Aloha!_.”

 

“I see.” Those shows weren’t exactly appropriate for children. Mostly young blonde women with big breasts bouncing around in string bikinis. Spencer didn’t seem like the type to be attracted to a woman like that. But then again, what did he really know about Spencer?

 

Georgia and her father discussed the day’s events over dinner.

 

“Dad, I noticed something unusual when I talked to Jack.”

 

“What was it?” Spencer asked.

 

“I saw you shake hands with Jack’s dad.”

 

Spencer paused a moment in surprise before resuming eating. “So I did.” Wow, his daughter was really too perceptive at times.

 

Georgia chose not to call him on it. “You know his dad is some hot shot fed don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I do. He works in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or BAU. He’s a profiler, a very good one. I’ve attended a few of the seminars that they did at the University.”

 

“A profiler, like uncle Gideon?”

 

“Yes, exactly like Uncle Gideon.”

 

“Wait a minute…didn't he want you to be a fed too, in that unit!”

 

Spencer sighed. His daughter had almost as good a memory as he did. And much better at auditory recall than he was. And she was only eight. What would happen at ten or twelve?

 

“Yes, he did.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“A long story. Now eat your vegetables. You need your beta carotene and vitamin A.”

 

“Dad,” Georgia pouted. “You know I hate carrots.”

 

“Well I guess I’ll have to eat this cheesecake all by myself,” Spencer sighed.

 

Georgia’s blue eyes brightened. “Cheesecake! Why didn’t you say so!” She gobbled the carrots down in two gulps.

 

Later that night in bed, after he had read a chapter from Tolkien’s _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and Georgia was fast asleep, he stayed up, thinking about the day’s events.

  
  
  
**Notes: Paul Kane: The bully who was bothering Jack in Season 7.03 "Painless".**


	2. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A field trip brings Aaron and Spencer together again.

It was two weeks before Aaron and Spencer saw each other again. The next Sunday’s trip to the park had to be cancelled because of a case. It was a field trip that brought them together. The entire fourth grade was going to the Smithsonian. Both Aaron and Spencer had signed up the be chaperones at their children's insistence.

When they reported to school, the parents met in a room for a brief orientation about the field trip.

“Spencer.”

Spencer looked up.”Oh, hello Aaron. I didn’t know you were coming on this field trip.”

“Jack insisted.”

“As did Georgia, which is unusual because normally I have to invite myself along and I get the “no lectures, no magic tricks” talk before hand. This time she asked me to come, and told me to be myself. I had to check my almanac to make sure a massive cyclone that was going to swallow the world wasn’t predicted.”

Aaron laughed, a little too loudly and had the parents turning to look at him. He ignored them. “Is this seat taken?” Several of the mothers had motioned for him to come and sit next to them, but he paid them no mind.

“No, not at all.”

They engaged in polite chat until the orientation started. The parents had the option of riding the bus or driving. Both Aaron and Spencer opted to drive. Aaron because he didn’t want to deal with the shameless flirting of the mothers, many of them married and Spencer because the thought of squeezing on a crowded bus full of fourth graders had his skin itching.

“Dad, why don’t you ride with Mr. Hotchner?” Georgia suggested.

“Georgia, you can’t just volunteer someone else to carpool,” Spencer chided gently.

“But dad, you drive so slow! And traffic in DC-”

“Georgia, that’s enough. I’ll manage.”

“But our car-”

  
“Georgia,” Spencer’s voice was calm, but carried a warning.

“Sorry dad,” Georgia said, chastened. Aaron was impressed. Apparently, the girl knew exactly how far to go.

“The bus is about to leave. I’ll meet you there,” Spencer said.

“Dad,I’m-”

“Don’t worry about it honey. Just go and get on the bus.” After she left Spencer turned to Aaron. “See you there?”

“See you there, Dr. Reid.”

In the parking lot, Aaron bumped into one of the mothers he had been trying to avoid.

“Oh Aaron! I’m glad I ran into you. How about we ride together and I fill you in on the last PTA meeting?”

Aaron’s mood dampened. “Oh, sorry I wasn’t there. I-”

“Oh, I know! You had a case, didn’t you? Your job is so demanding, but you still find time to be a devoted father. What’s it like being an FBI Agent?”

Before he could answer, she took him by the arm and led him to his car. Boy, was she forward. This one didn’t have a wedding ring on. That’s right, her husband left her for a twenty year old stripper, according to the gossip he overheard at one of the meetings. Christina, that was her name. Dammit, Aaron had no desire to ride with her and listen to her constant clucking.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spencer hop out of his car and open the hood of his car. He saw his escape.

“Excuse me,” Aaron said as pulled his arm free and headed towards Spencer. “Everything alright?” Aaron said as he walked up to the car.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Spencer tried to reassure Aaron.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Aaron observed. Aaron looked down and could see a bright green pool of antifreeze forming under the car, along with smoke rising from the engine.

“Looks like your water pump is gone,” Hotch observed.

Spencer sighed in defeat. “My mechanic said this would happen. I was hoping it could hold out another month or two. I haven’t finished my research into buying a new car yet.” Spencer took out his phone. “I’ll call triple A.”

“Spencer why don’t you ride with me to the museum. You can call them when we get back. It’s going to take them at least an hour to get here and another hour with the paperwork and possibly another to tow. You’ll miss the field trip and Georgia will be disappointed.”

Spencer’s gaze slid past Aaron to the woman who was now glaring at him. He was going to say no but what sense would that make? Besides, Christina, or whatever her name was had a knack for making comments that rubbed both Spencer and his daughter the wrong way. He enjoyed watching her face drop as he accepted Aaron’s offer and Aaron told her that Spencer would be riding with them. She suddenly remembered that she had to go straight to an appointment after the museum.

They engaged in pleasant conversation on the way to the field trip. Spencer lamented over having to bid farewell to his Volvo that was older than he was and Aaron assuring him that a new car wouldn’t be all that bad. Aaron learned that Spencer was a professor of theoretical physics at Georgetown. He also taught an abnormal psychology class every other semester, but he didn’t tell Aaron that. Gideon taught the class with Spencer, and somehow Spencer wanted to keep the fact that they had a mutual acquaintance quiet for now. Aaron briefly described his job for the BAU.

They arrived at the museum just as the kids were getting off of the buses. Jack ran up to Aaron, and Georgia ran up to Spencer.

“Dad!” Georgia crashed into Spencer. “You rode with him!”

“I was going to drive myself but the car has other ideas.”

“The mechanic said we needed a new one! Are we going to get the Prius now?”

“We’ll talk about it later. Go line up with your class.”

“Dad, I want to stay with Georgia, but Mrs. Forte says that Georgia has to stay with her class and I have to stay with Miss Wilke’s class,” Jack complained.

“Jack, you have to follow the rules. We can meet up later,” Aaron promised, looking at Spencer. Spencer nodded.

“OK,” they both mumbled and separated into their prospective classes.

Spencer was disappointed with the tour. The tour guides were not as knowledgeable as he had hoped, and glossed over the more interesting facts. Whenever he asked a question, he was met with a glare that he knew all too well.

They had lunch in a large picnic area. Spencer and Georgia joined Jack and Aaron at a table, but they were also joined by Christina and her daughter. Christina dominated the conversation and talked exclusively to Aaron, not allowing him to speak to Spencer at all. Every time he turned towards Spencer, she lightly touched his chin and brought up another topic. When she took a break to take a bite of salad, Georgia chimed in a with a question. Aaron was happy for the distraction and they began a conversation and Spencer chimed in.

“How was your tour?” Aaron asked.

“Lame,” Georgia responded. “They didn’t know anything! My dad does awesome tours!”

“Well according to the schedule the afternoon is free exploration. We break up into smaller groups and explore on our own,” Aaron said.

“That’s what I was going to tell you!” Christina piped in. “Why don’t we take Jack and Carlie and explore the gardens?”

“That sounds like fun, but Jack is allergic to most of those flowers, and we didn’t bring his medication,.” Aaron said, imitating his best disappointed face.

“My dad is going to give us the real scoop behind the inventions,” Georgia said. “Jack, do you want to come?”

“Yes! Jack exclaimed. Dad can we?”

“Well OK, Christina and Carlie, will you be joining us?”

While Carlie was all for it, Christina wasn’t. She joined a group of her clucking hens and her daughter reluctantly tagged along.

Spencer and Aaron took Jack and Georgia along with six other children on their own personal exploration of the museum. Aaron and Jack were fascinated with all the facts that Spencer knew, as were the other kids. As they boarded the buses Aaron’s and Spencer’s group were chatting about how ‘awesome’ their exploration was which left the other parents rolling their eyes at Spencer.

That day was a long one. After they got back from the field trip, Aaron and Jack had waited with Spencer and Georgia for the tow truck to arrive, and dropped them off at their home. Spencer had decided that he would have to get a car, and it was decided that Saturday was the big day. Somehow, and neither father was sure how it happened, but Aaron and Jack were going to be going along as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like this story. Comments and kudos were always appreciated. Next up: Car shopping!


	3. The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jack accompany Spencer and Georgia to shop for a new car.

“Dad! Dad! Wake up!” Georgia pounded on Spencer’s bedroom door before entering and jumping on the king sized bed.

“Dad! Today is Saturday! Car day!”

Spencer squinted at the clock. It was 6:30. Aaron and Jack wouldn’t be there until 9:00.

Spencer tried to bury himself back in this cocoon of pillows and blankets but Georgia wasn’t having it.

“Come on dad! We have to get ready! I have the coffee on.”

Spencer knew he was beaten. He let Georgia rip the covers off and rolled out of bed.

Aaron and Jack arrived at five till nine and they headed to a local diner for breakfast that Aaron and Jack ate at sometimes. Jack recommended the chocolate chip pancakes and both Spencer and Georgia ordered them. Aaron ordered bacon, an omelet, a bagel with cream cheese and fruit with his coffee.

Aaron stared as Spencer heaped sugar and cream into his coffee, turning into a tan, syrupy liquid.

“You’re actually going to drink that?” Aaron asked, his teeth aching as Spencer sipped the concoction.

“Of course,” Spencer answered as he savored the coffee, then added one more teaspoon of sugar. “Ahhh, perfect.”

“You’ve just ruined that coffee,” Aaron said incredulously. “This is how you are supposed to take it,” Aaron said as he took a drink from his coffee, straight up black, no sugar and cream.

“Yuk!” Georgia exclaimed. “How can you drink that! It tastes like gladiator sweat!”

Everyone at the table laughed. “How would you know what gladiator sweat tastes like?” Aaron challenged.

“Well, I imagine that it's salty and dirty, with a bit of blood mixed in.”  
“Well I can assure you that it doesn’t taste like any of those things,”Aaron said, sipping his steaming cup of black liquid again.

After breakfast they packed in the car and headed over to the dealership. Spencer had decided on the Prius, after all his research into fuel economy, reliability and being family friendly. The debate came over the color. Georgia wanted red, which Spencer was adamantly against, spouting statistics about the rate at which people driving red cars were pulled over versus other colors. Georgia made a comment about not having to worry about that with how slow he drove and the whole dealership laughed , Aaron, Jack, and Spencer included. Spencer wanted blue but Georgia thought that was too boring. After much debate Jack suggested the Tangerine Splash Pearl, which won over Georgia and Spencer couldn’t deny her.

The next part was negotiation. The sales assumed Spencer and Aaron were a couple, and they were too shocked to argue. But he made the mistake of trying to inflate the price on Spencer with the ‘extras’. Spencer surprised the man by refusing the navigation system, rear camera, bluetooth, and rattling off statistics that the salesman had no idea even existed. That, combined with the glare from Georgia and Spencer got all the extras included for less than the sticker price.

To celebrate, they went for pizza and ice cream at the local pizza parlor with an arcade, go karts, and miniature golf.

“That was some negotiations,” Aaron complimented. “I may have to hire you to do my shopping,” Aaron joked.

“Well I’m from Vegas,” Spencer answered. “I refused to be hustled. In fact I’m a bit of a hustler myself.”

“My dad has been banned from twelve casinos in Las Vegas and Pahrump,” Georgia bragged. “He can beat anybody in poker!”

“I may have to introduce you to my friend Dave,” Aaron said. “Last time we played, he took me for everything I had.”

“It’s all math,” Spencer explained. “You have to know when to raise, and when to stand.”

After pizza and Ice Cream, Spencer scored one million points in skeeball and used his tickets to get Jack a soccer ball, Georgia a Stuffed pink flamingo, himself a chess game and Aaron a 3-D Puzzle of a Wizard’s Castle.

They went to the park, the same park at which they met. Jack and Georgia kicked the soccer ball around while Aaron and Spencer sat at one of the tables to put the puzzles together. Spencer brought up the subject of Jack’s name.  
“So it’s Jack, not John or James?”

“Nope, just Jack. When his mother was pregnant, we spent months debating names. In my line of work, I’ve come across many serial killers of all names. She wanted to name him Charles but-”

“Charles Manson.”

“Yes, and then there was Jeffrey,”

“Dahmer,” Spencer said.

“Yes, but we ended up with Jack, after the most infamous serial killer of them all.”

Spencer smiled. “Jack the Ripper. How ironic.”

“Indeed. So what about Georgia’s name?”

“Well, her mother is an art enthusiast, and I am a scientist, so we compromised on Georgia after Georgia O’Keefe, and Marie after Marie Curie and came up with Georgia Maria Archer-Reid.”

“Interesting.”

“I met her mother at an art exhibit,” Spencer explained.

“Is she an artist?” Aaron asked, already knowing the answer.

“Actually no. She’s been on a few television shows. One of my friends had opened a gallery in L.A., and I was there with my mentor. She was friends with the featured artist. We talked at the exhibit and went out afterwards. She gave me her number and told me to keep in touch. We talked occasionally, but she came to the East Coast and we...connected again,” Spencer said, blushing a little.

“A friend of mine showed me a tabloid that showed her pregnant a few months later. I called her up and she confirmed that she was pregnant, and I was the father.”

“Did she say why she didn’t tell you?” Aaron asked.

“She said that she didn’t want to burden me. I took offense because my father left my mom and me when I was ten. Even though it wasn’t planned, I still wanted to be in my child’s life.”

“So what happened?”

“I took a leave of absence from my job at the time. I relocated to L.A. until after had Georgia. After her mother recovered from childbirth, she got…” Spencer paused. “Restless. She loved...loves Georgia but...motherhood just doesn’t….” Spencer trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

“She calls weekly and visits occasionally. She also supports her,” Spencer spoke up, suddenly feeling a little guilty. He was also desperate to change the subject. “What about Jack’s mother? Does she live here in Virginia?”

“Actually Jack’s mother is deceased,” Aaron’s voice was full of grief and guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said.

“It’s fine.”

They continued to work on the puzzle in silence. Each man had held back parts of their story, afraid that they might scare off the other.

When they were almost finished with the castle, a soccer ball landed square in the middle of their table and smashed their 3-D puzzle.

“What the…” Spence jumped up. “Georgia!”

“Dad, it wasn’t me!” Georgia insisted.

“It was me,” Jack said. “Sorry Dr. Reid, sorry dad.”

“You have to be careful, Jack,” Aaron chided gently. “You could have hurt someone.”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Jack looked truly crushed.

“Jack, it’s fine,” Spencer insisted. “Just be careful in the future. Why don’t you help us put it back together and we’ll call it even?”

“Sounds good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like this story. I'm trying to decide if it is moving too slow. I'll move it along. Happy Father's day to Hotch and Reid!


	4. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to a popular movie comes out, but Spencer and Georgia haven't seen the first one.

“Dad! It’s coming out this Friday!” Jack exclaimed, pointing frantically at the television.

 

“What’s coming out Jack?”

 

“ _How to Train Your Dragon 2_! Can we go dad, please?”

 

“Of course. When do you want to go?”

 

“This weekend. Can Georgia and Spencer come too?”

 

“Um, sure Jack. If they aren't busy,” Aaron answered. He hadn't seen them in almost two weeks and he kind of missed them.  “You can ask her at school tomorrow.”

 

“Can I ask her tonight? She gave me her number.” Jack ran to his room and returned with a slip of green paper with a number scribbled on it in child’s handwriting.

 

“Hello? Hi Georgia, yes, _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ is coming out Friday. Do you and your dad want to come with us?”

 

“Jack, I need to speak with Georgia’s father.” Jack handed him the phone.

 

“Hello Georgia.”

 

“Hi Hotch!” Aaron had told Georgia not to call him Mr. Hotchner, and Aaron didn’t seem appropriate either, and she preferred his nickname better.

 

“May I speak to your father please?”

 

“Sure. Dad!” she yelled. “It’s Hotch!”

 

Aaon heard Spencer pick up the phone. “You don’t have to yell, Georgia, I’m right here. Hang up that line, I’ll talk to Hotch on this one.”

 

After Georgia hung up Spencer greeted Aaron. “Hello Aaron.”

 

“Hello Spencer. How have you been?”

 

“I’m fine. How’s the job?”

 

“A bit slow right now, not that I’m not enjoying it. Just not so used to having so much down time. Not going to complain though.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“So the sequel to _How to Train Your Dragon_ is coming out and Jack wanted to know if you and Georgia wanted to come and see it with us.”

 

“Well, that sounds good, but we haven’t even seen the first one.”

 

“You haven’t? It’s a great movie.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked Aaron.

 

“Nothing’s wrong Jack. They haven’t seen the first one.”

 

“I suppose we could rent it,” Spencer reasoned. Georgia was saying something in the background.

 

“No need to go through all that,” Aaron said. “We have the movie. You can borrow ours.”

 

“Ok, hang on...what is it Georgia...no, they said we can borrow their copy...no, the two of us are going to watch it, they’ve already seen it.”

 

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to convince Aaron to invite Spencer and Georgia over to watch the movie before they went to see it.

 

It was eventually decided that Spencer and Georgia would come over Friday and watch the movie and that they would go see the sequel on Sunday afternoon. Spencer and Georgia would bring the food, pizza for the kids and chinese for the adults, and Aaron and Jack would supply the popcorn.

 

Spencer and Georgia arrived that Friday with Chinese food and a pizza in tow. The living room had been converted into a theater, with the coffee table moved to one side.

 

“Spencer this is good Chinese,” Aaron complimented as he dug in with his chopsticks. “Where did you get this from?”

 

“Shaolin Gardens on Crestview,” Spencer answered. “Aaron, do you have a fork?”

 

“You don’t like chopsticks?” Aaron asked.

 

“Actually-”

 

“Georgia,” Spencer cut his daughter off. “Aaron, I can’t use chopsticks. Why forage for your food with a pair of number 2 pencils when you could use a modern invention such as a fork?”

 

“Have you tried the-”

 

“I’ve tried the rubber band. It restricts the movement too much. I’d prefer a fork better.”

 

“No problem Spencer,” Aaron went to the kitchen, retrieved the fork but when he came back, Spencer was fumbling with the chopsticks.

 

“Here Spencer. Like this,” Aaron placed his hands over Spencer’s to readjust his position. “You hold the top one like a pen and let the bottom one move.” After a few minutes of practice Spencer was getting the hang of it, and could eat without dropping most of his food.

 

Aaron had seen the movie, so he wasn’t too bothered about letting his mind wander to how soft Spencer’s skin was or the scent of his shampoo, or his long elegant fingers and supple pink lips…

 

Spencer was glad that he was able to multitask. He was barely watching the movie all he could think about was Aaron. The smell of his aftershave, the rough callouses of his hands, his dark chest hair that curled out through the neck of his polo shirt. Yes, Aaron was definitely his type. But Aaron was 100% straight, he was sure of it. And whenever they went out, he got glares from other women, especially those damned PTA moms. They were so aggressive. He ignored them. He didn’t really like aggressive women. Lila, Georgia’s mother was passive aggressive, which was bad enough; that’s how she got Spencer into bed. Not that he wasn’t willing. Lila was flirtatious, outgoing, and extremely alluring. She was the first and only woman he had been with. He mostly preferred men. Even if Aaron wasn’t attainable he would settle for friends in a heartbeat.

 

After the movie, they played Rock Band 2 for almost two hours. Aaron was paired with Georgia and Spencer with Jack. Aaron, being a fan of The Beatles and Georgia being the daughter of a performer crushed Spencer and Jack.

 

“That’s OK Jack,” Spencer consoled his partner after their beating. “Next time, we pick the game.”

 

“Bring it on!” Georgia challenged.

 

Afterward, they watched episodes _Girl Meets World_ on Disney.

 

“This is interesting,” Spencer said. “They used to have a show called _Boy Meets World_  when I was growing up. One of the few shows I used to watch. Wait a minute…” Spencer said, leaning in closer. “That’s Cory and Topanga! Wait, is that their daughter?”

 

“Yes, this is sort of a spinoff,” Aaron explained. “Cory and Topanga got married and had two children. Their daughter, Riley is the main focus.”

 

“Is there still-”

 

“Shhhh!” Both Jack and Georgia exclaimed.

 

“Oh my bad, sorry.”

 

After the episode went off a movie came on. The children fell asleep in the middle of the living room floor. Spencer helped Aaron clean up and load the dishwasher. Then Spencer scooped his daughter up in his arms and Aaron walked him to the door.

 

“Thanks for having us over,” Spencer said. “We had a great time tonight.”

 

“Anytime Spencer, we enjoyed having both of you.”

 

They hugged, as best they could with a child between them.

 

“Good night Aaron.”

 

“Good night Spencer.”

 

Aaron lay awake that night, unable to get the images and thoughts of Spencer out of his head. Spencer was so...dare he say it...beautiful. He didn’t know how else to describe him. He hadn't thought of a man like that since college. He’d chalked it up to experimentation, but could be actually be bisexual? He must be, because he was attracted to Spencer. But Spencer wasn’t gay, was he? After all he had a daughter, and was not quite clear on the relationship with her mother.

 

That Sunday they stood in line at the crowded movie theater. Jack and Georgia recognized a few friends from their school. Most of them and the parents were friendly but there were a few glares and whispers as they stood in line for refreshments.

 

During the movie, the children insisted that Aaron and Spencer sit between them. Aaron stretched his arm out around Spencer and Spencer leaned into him. They just finished about half of the movie when Aaron’s phone went off. It was JJ.

 

He stepped outside. “JJ.”

 

“Hey Hotch. You know I hate to call on a weekend but we’ve got a series of child abduction in Wyoming. Two of the children have already been found dead.”

 

“Call the team and we’ll meet on the plane. Make sure Garcia is in her office.”

 

Aaron hung up the phone. He started to call Jessica, but remembered that she was out of town and wouldn’t be back until the next day. Garcia wouldn’t mind watching him, but he needed her at the BAU and she would probably be there all night.

 

He didn’t hesitate. He slipped back into the theater. “Spencer,” he whispered. “I need to see you outside.”

 

“What’s up Aaron?” Spencer asked. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Spencer, I hate to ask you this, but I have a case. We have to head to Wyoming and Jack’s aunt isn’t back in town. She won’t be back until tomorrow.”

 

“You want Jack to stay with us tonight?”

 

“If that’s alright with you. If not-”

 

“Aaron, it’s fine. Really, it is. He can spend the night and I’ll take him to school tomorrow and pick him up. I can take him to his aunt’s then.”

 

“OK. He has his key and he keeps a bag packed in his room. The alarm code is #81412*. Will you remember, or do you need me to text it to you?”

 

“No, I have an eidetic memory, got it.”

 

Aaron’s phone rang again. It was Garcia. “Can you send Jack out here for a minute?”

 

He picked up the phone. “Garcia.” Without thinking, Aaron pulled Spencer back, spun him around and delivered him a quick kiss on the lips.

  
  
After speaking with a very  excited Jack, Aaron was in his car on the way to the jet before he thought about what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all like this story. Next up: Aaron and Spencer talk about what happened.  
> Note: Ben Savage, star of Boy Meets World and Girl meets world, played a young Gideon in 10.13 Nelson's Sparrow.


	5. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to explain his relationship with Spencer to Dave.

Aaron didn’t have time to freak out about what he’d done. Between the briefing on the jet and contacting the local law enforcement and all the hustle and bustle of a child abduction case, he had not time to really think about it for the next four days. He had managed to speak to Spencer a few times, but the fact that he was extremely busy and Jack had been picked up by Jessica two days ago.

 

Four days later on the way home, Aaron finally thought about what he did. Had he really _kissed_ Spencer? In a movie theater, in front of hundreds of people? What had gotten into him? Sure, he’d thought about it. He found Spencer extremely attractive, especially those pink, pouty lips; but he never thought he’d act on it. Had he ruined things between them?

 

He’d enjoyed spending time with Spencer and Georgia more than he thought he would. He hated to admit that he never really enjoyed play dates. He had nothing in common with the parents and they usually ended up asking questions like “What’s it like chasing serial killers?”  or “How do you feel about being a single dad?” Spencer and Aaron had debates about current events, and theories on the motivation behind serial killers, due to his extensive background in abnormal psychology. They played games and did puzzles together. The 3-D castle they did with the crooked tower was the talk of everyone who visited his office and he always enjoyed retelling the story about how it was demolished by a soccer ball and had to be rebuilt.

 

And Georgia. Boy, was she a character. She was a sweet girl, but also fierce and very outspoken. She was very protective of Jack, however. Jack had a gentle nature about him, and Georgia protected him like a big sister, even though Jack was a year older. Spencer had graduated from High School at twelve, but didn’t want his daughter to have to battle teenagers at such a young age like he did, so he only allowed her to skip one grade.

 

He had to fix this. What day was it? Thursday already? They usually got together on Fridays, but he wanted a day to catch up on paperwork at the office and then spend some time alone with just Jack. Maybe Saturday?

 

Aaron took out his phone and dialed Spencer’s cell phone.

 

“Hello?” Spencer said sleepily into the phone. God, his voice sounded so sexy like that.

 

“Spencer? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Aaron looked at his watch. It was after ten.

 

“Not it’s fine. What can I do for you?”

 

“I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?”

 

“Well Georgia and I have plans for Saturday afternoon but other than that we are free.”

 

“Well, I’m on my way back to Virginia and I wanted to talk to you so, can you two come over Saturday  evening, let’s say seven thirty?”

 

“Sure Aaron. Is something wrong?”

 

Aaron didn’t want to get into it on the phone, so he said that there wasn’t. He instead asked how things went with Jack and laughed at some of their exploits. Then they hung up.

 

Rossi was eying him when he returned to his seat.

 

“There’s something different about you,” Rossi decided.

 

“How do you mean Dave?” Aaron asked.

 

“You have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

 

“The look you get when you’re talking on the phone to a woman you’re involved with. That little grin. Did you and Beth get back together?”

 

“What? No, Dave. As far as I know, she’s still in New York.”

 

“So who’s the lucky lady?”

 

“There is no lucky lady, Dave.”

 

“So its a lucky guy?”

 

Aaron look of utter shock caused Rossi to chuckle loudly.

 

“Just kidding Aaron. Or am I?”

 

“Dave,” Aaron growled warningly.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it. For now. But this conversation isn’t over. The whole team is buzzing about how much of a good mood you’ve been in lately.”

 

“So you guys have nothing better to do than gossip about my love life?”

 

“Aha! So you are seeing someone. I knew it!”

 

“Dave, I’m not...it’s complicated.”

 

“Aaron, that usually means that you’re sleeping with your ex on a regular basis. I know all about ‘it’s complicated’.”

 

“It’s not that.It’s just… I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“Well try, Aaron. Have you two been on a date?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Not exactly? What does that mean? Either you have or you haven’t.”

 

“We’ve been out several times, but not alone. The kids have been with us.”

 

“So its a parent of one of the kids at Jack’s school. Did you meet on that field trip?”

 

“Actually before that. Jack and I were at the park and we ran into them. We were playing Frisbee and the girl asked to join us.”

 

“Oh, so its a girl? Jack has a little girlfriend then? You’ve been double dating?”

 

“Dave! Jack is nine years old!” Aaron exclaimed.

 

“Oh C’mon Aaron. How old were you when you had your first girl crush?”

 

“Eight. But seriously Dave, it isn’t like that. Jack and Georgia are just friends.”

 

“But you and her mother are becoming more than friends?”

 

Aaron didn’t know how to proceed. If he answered the question honestly, then he would be revealing that he was kinda sorta but not really dating a man.

 

“I’ve never met her mother.”

 

“Then how...Oh, I see,” Dave said, stroking his chin.  “So do you think he likes you?”

 

Aaron made a face. This sounded so juvenile. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, have you made any moves?”

 

“Accidentally.”

 

“Aaron, geez, I’ve had an easier time trying to get answers from an unsub. What happened?”

 

“I...I kissed him.”

 

Dave’s eyebrows shot up.  “And?”

 

“And...that’s it. I was leaving for the case and Jack was going to stay with him for a few days because Jessica was out of town. It just sort of happened.”

 

“Where were you?”

 

“At the movies.”

 

“You kissed him at the movies?”

 

Aaron slumped in his seat. “Yes, and I think I screwed things up.”

 

“Why? Did he punch you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did he call you and tell you that he never wanted to see you again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he isn’t attracted to me. Maybe he doesn’t date men. He has a daughter, after all.”

 

“You have a son.”

 

“Good point.”

 

“Aaron maybe you’re overreacting. Have you talked to him about it?”

 

“They’re coming over Saturday.”

 

**********

 

Aaron’s conversation with Dave had him feeling better for the next day and a half. But a few hours before Spencer and Georgia were due to come over he started getting nervous again. How should he start out? Should he apologize? Ask Spencer how he felt? Let Spencer set the pace? These questions occupied his mind as he  and Jack made preparations for the evening.

 

Spencer and Georgia arrived at 7:20 with the movie they had picked out, the original _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_.

 

“You mean _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?” Jack said, wrinkling his nose. He hadn’t much cared for that movie.

 

“Nope,” Georgia said. “This is the original movie. Made in 1971 based off the book by Ronald Dahl.  Much better than that lame one with Johnny Depp.” Aaron chuckled. He had to agree with Georgia on that point. 

 

“OK, pop it in!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“You two go ahead and start watching. Spencer and I are going to finish dinner. Don’t worry Jack, I’ve seen it and I won’t miss too much of it.”

 

“OK dad!”

**********

 

In the kitchen, Spencer look as nervous as Aaron felt. He was shifting from foot to foot and biting his lip.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron began. “About what happened at the movies. I want to apolo-”

 

Aaron was cut off by Spencer grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was OK, but the Original with Gene Wilder was much better.


	6. Ānanda lēṁ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer go on their first unaccompanied date and run into a mutual acquaintance.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s slim waist and pulled him closer. Spencer’s lips were all he imagined, soft, moist, and sweet...

 

They pulled apart. Aaron’s heart hammered in his chest. Spencer’s face was slightly flushed.

 

“You were saying?” Spencer asked.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Aaron grinned.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the second time I saw you and those PTA moms were glaring at me.”

 

“Do what? This?” Aaron asked and he pulled Spencer in for another kiss.

 

“Yeah, that. And this too.” Spencer kissed Aaron again.

 

“Dad! Spencer! You're missing the movie!” Jack called.

 

“And where’s the pizza?” Georgia demanded.

 

“Well I guess duty calls,” Spencer sighed.

 

Aaron planted a kiss on Spencer’s lips. “To be continued.”

 

**********

 

Jack enjoyed the movie and was ecstatic to find out it was a book. Aaron promised Jack that they would go to the bookstore and get a copy the next day and begin reading.

 

Spencer and Georgia wanted to go to the park the next day, but Spencer was certain that it was going to rain, and he was right. They instead met at an obscure bookstore that Spencer favored.

 

“Never heard of this one,” Aaron commented. “We usually go to Barnes & Noble.”

 

Spencer wrinkled his nose. “A chain bookstore.”

 

“Such a snob,” Aaron chided playfully.

 

Aaron and Spencer purchased _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and Spencer and Georgia purchased several other books. Aaron and Spencer conversed over coffee, while Spencer and Georgia started on their books.

 

“So Aaron,” Spencer started. “Would you like to go out to dinner? You know, just the two of us?”

 

“Spencer Reid, are you asking me out on a date?” Aaron flirted.

 

“Yes, Aaron Hotchner. Yes, I am. There’s a new Indian restaurant that my colleagues have been insisting that I try.”

 

“One of my team members really enjoys Indian. She and her boyfriend went there. _Ānanda lēṁ_

right?”

 

“Yes, that’s it. So, Saturday if you don’t have a case?”

 

“Yes, Saturday it is.”

 

**********

 

Luckily, there was no case. Aaron and Spencer met at Ānanda lēṁ and had dinner. Their conversation was polite and the food was very good. Instead of focusing on the children, they tried to talk more about themselves. Aaron talked about his law career and his brother’s decision to ditch Georgetown and become a chef, which absolutely scandalized Spencer.

 

“You mean he got accepted, and he just dropped out?” Spencer asked.

 

“Yes, he just dropped out.”

 

“Why? That just doesn’t seem logical!”

 

“Exactly what I said.”

 

“Did he at least go to a good culinary school?”

 

“Nope. He went to work in a greasy spoon off of the highway. Now he lives in New York.”

 

“He didn’t go to culinary school! Does he know how competitive the market for chefs is up there? He’s not going to get anywhere without credentials!” Spencer cried.

 

“Exactly what I said. But somehow I ended up apologizing for being an ass.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“To keep the peace I guess,” Aaron sighed. “Just saw him a few months ago. He somehow got jammed up in a case and of course I had to bail him out. He’s not even working in a restaurant. He’s a bartender,” Aaron sighed. “But he has to live his own life. Do you have any siblings.”

 

“Fortunately, I’m an only child. My parents divorced when I was young so it was just me and mom.”

 

“Did you ever want more siblings?”

 

Spencer shook his head. “Not really. I did asked her about why she and dad didn’t have more children. She said my dad wanted a big family but she asked him ‘Why mess with perfection?’”

 

They both laughed and then Spencer excused himself to the restroom. Aaron relaxed. He was truly enjoying himself.

 

“Aaron?” Aaron looked up and saw an old colleague.

 

“Jason!” Aaron exclaimed and stood to shake his former colleague’s hand. “It’s been years! How have you been?”

 

“I’m OK. Still lecturing at Georgetown.”

 

“Really? What department?”

 

“Abnormal psychology.”

 

“That sounds right up your alley.” He didn’t ask about Spencer for two reasons. One because he found it incredibly annoying when someone asked if you knew someone just because you were in the same job and two because somehow he didn’t want to share Spencer with his former colleague. He couldn’t quite explain that part.

 

“It is, I enjoy it. Especially since I have young colleague co-teaching the class with me.”

 

“Really? I know how you like to mentor young academics.”

 

“I do. It was nice seeing you Aaron. Say hello to the team-Spence?” Spencer had returned from the restroom at that moment.

 

“Oh,  hi Gideon,” Spencer greeted, looking surprised and a tad bit uncomfortable.

 

“Aaron, this is the co-teacher I just mentioned. I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

 

“Yeah, we met a few months ago through the kids,” Spencer said quietly.

 

“Really? So are you two on a….” Gideon trailed off.

 

“We’re on a date,” Aaron confirmed in his firm voice he usually reserved for the BAU. Gideon noticed and raised his eyebrows.

 

“I see,” Gideon said in that tone he used when he was puzzling out something.

 

All three men were trying to think of a way to end the conversation on polite terms before things got too strained. Gideon spoke up first.

 

“Well I don’t want to intrude any further. Spencer, tell Georgia that Uncle Gideon said hello.”

 

Aaron worked hard to keep his expression blank. _Uncle Gideon?_ What the hell was that all about? How long had they known each other? Why had Spencer kept this from him?

 

After Gideon left, the tension was thick between Aaron and Spencer. As they waited for the check, each man tried to think of something to say.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer started. “I can explain.”

 

“Spencer, there’s nothing to explain.”

 

“Yes there is Aaron.”

 

“Spencer, I assure you it’s fine.” The check came and Aaron automatically reached for it. Spencer protested.

 

“No, Aaron. I asked you remember?”

 

Aaron had never not picked up a check on a date. Instead of insisting and creating more tension, Aaron let Spencer pay.

 

After they left it was still light out so they decided to stroll through the National Mall. Spencer brought up the subject again.

“Aaron, I met Gideon about a year and a half before Georgia was born.”

 

Aaron did some quick calculations and realized that Gideon was still with the BAU then.

 

“He was still with the BAU then. We went to California together to do a lecture.”

 

“I remember.” Gideon had taken some time off to travel on that trip

 

“A classmate that I went to high school with was holding an art exhibit at his studio. Jason is a fan of art and we went together. That’s where I met Georgia’s mother, Lila Archer.”

 

So that was her name. Aaron was tempted to have Garcia look into her background but decided against it.

 

“We sort of hit it off. She was really into art and was a friend of the featured artist. We spent some time together in L.A. and then she visited me a few months later. When I gained custody of Georgia, Gideon really took to her. When she got older she started referring to him as ‘Uncle Gideon’.”

 

“I see,” Aaron said. “That’s interesting. I’ve never really seen him around kids.”

 

“Aaron, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want to get Gideon involved. He would started asking a lot of questions and I wasn’t ready to deal with that.”

 

Aaron turned Spencer so that they were facing each other. “Spencer, I told you, it’s fine. Jason and I didn’t part on the best of terms. He just sort of left, leaving nothing but a note to one of my team members, Derek Morgan. It was after a difficult case and it was understandable but the team almost fell apart. My marriage was in trouble then, I had gotten suspended and was going to be transferred, and another member resigned because my supervisor asked her to spy on me and she refused. In the end, I had to make some serious sacrifices to keep my team together and it ended up costing me my marriage. My team went on a case in Milwaukee and they needed my assistance. My wife and I got in a huge fight before I left. When I got back, she was gone, and she had taken Jack with her.”

 

“Aaron, I’m sorry.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “No need to be sorry. The marriage had been headed that way for several years. This job is hard on families. It happens over and over.”

 

They were now holding hands. It was dark and the moon was casting a silvery glow over the Reflection Pool at the Lincoln Memorial.

 

“Spencer, I had a great time tonight, other than that small hiccup.”

“I did too Aaron.”

 

“It was nice to get out without the kids, don’t get me wrong, I like our play dates, but it nice for the grownups to enjoy  themselves. What are you laughing about?” Aaron asked. Spencer had suddenly developed a case of the giggles.

 

“The word ‘play date’. Georgia hates it. She says she’s not in preschool.”

 

Aaron smiled. “I suppose so. And they are going to have a million questions about this evening.”

 

Spencer agreed. “I’ll just let her know that it was ‘top secret’.”

 

Aaron chuckled and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. As far as he was concerned, it was a perfect ending for the perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Gideon is my least favorite character on the show (or at least tied with Haley), I generally don't bash him. I do take issue with how he dissed the show after he left. 
> 
> Ānanda lēṁ means 'enjoy' in Hindi.


	7. Spencer's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jack are visit Spencer and Georgia at their home.

“You seem to be in a good mood lately,” Rossi commented. “Things must be going well with...What his name, Aaron? You never told me.”

 

“His name is Spencer and things are going well. In fact, we went on a date to that new Indian restaurant the other night.”

 

“Oh really? How was it?”

 

“It was fine for the most part. Things got a little awkward when we ran into Jason.”

 

“Gideon? How did he make things awkward?”

 

“Well Spencer teaches with him at the University. Spencer didn’t tell him because he wanted to avoid the questions and those disapproving glances that Jason is so famous for.”

 

Rossi snorted. “Tell me about it. God, he was insufferable when he got on that high horse of his. Even more than you.”

 

Aaron fixed his face in a mock glare. “You know Dave,  your performance review is coming up pretty soon.”

 

“Is that right? Maybe I need to go down to HR to file a complaint.”

 

Now it was Hotch’s turn to snort. “Who do you think has the bigger file?”

 

**********

“Spencer, can I talk to you for a minute?” Gideon had stopped by Spencer’s office.

 

“Sure, Gideon. What’s up?” Spencer was pretty sure he already knew what or rather who, was 'up'.

 

“It’s about Aaron.”

 

“What about Aaron?”

 

“Are you sure you two should be dating?”

 

Spencer pressed his lips together before answering. “Yes, I’m sure. Why?”

 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Spence.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Spence, you and Aaron have two opposite personalities. He can be very succinct at times. And I’ve never known him to date a man.”

 

Spencer felt the blood and heat rushing to his face. “How would you know? You haven’t talked to him in years,” Spencer answered, his tone heavy with double meaning.

 

Gideon was taken aback. “Spence, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Spencer took a few calming breaths. He had a lot of respect for Gideon and didn’t want to be rude, but this was going to have to stop. “Gideon, do you know how old I am?”

 

Gideon furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course I do. I’ve known you for over-”

 

“So, given that you know my age and my history, do you not feel that I can take care of myself?”

 

“Spence, of course I do. I just-”

 

“-Don’t think that I can take care of myself.”

 

“Spencer, no! That’s not what I think at all!”

 

“Then I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my relationship with Aaron. It really isn't any of your business.”

 

“Spencer, I’m just-”

 

“Worried about me? So you have already stated. Now if you don’t mind, I have a class in ten minutes.”

 

“Alright Spencer.”

 

**********

 

The next weekend, Spencer and Georgia had Aaron and Jack over to their house. Their house was in a pretty upscale neighborhood and was quite the opposite of what Aaron was expecting. Aaron expected old, comfortable furniture, warm colors and books everywhere. Spencer’s house was contemporary, with vibrant colors, modern art and the type of furniture that didn’t look it was for sitting on. There were Carnival Glass vases and Tiffany Lamps. There was a bookcase with a collection of first editions that looked like they had never been touched other than to clean.  The hardwood floor was real cherry, not pine stained to look like cherry and had an antique Turkish rug covering the main part.

 

Spencer was uncomfortable with the way Aaron was studying his house. He knew Aaron was profiling him, even if it was unintentional. He was afraid that Aaron might come to the wrong conclusion. He and Georgia rarely spent anytime in this part of the house. Georgia had already pulled Jack away, so Spencer took Aaron’s hand and led him to another part of the house.

 

This, Aaron decided, was more of what he expected. Large, comfortable furniture, bookcases stacked with books. The colors were warm and invited, and this part looked practical and lived in as opposed to the showcase part of the house. It was downstairs in what Aaron supposed could be called a basement, although it didn’t look or smell like any basement Aaron had ever lived in.

 

Jack and Georgia were already down there, arguing over whether to watch a movie or play a video game. In the end, they decided to play a videogame, as Jack wanted to even the score with Georgia in Karaoke. After they were set up Aaron and Spencer went upstairs to the kitchen.

 

Aaron was more interested in Spencer than making dinner. As soon as they entered the kitchen Aaron grabbed Spencer around the waist. Spencer let out a loud squeal.

 

“Aaron!” Spencer exclaimed. “The kids, they’ll hear.”

 

“Well they?” Aaron murmured as he laid kisses the back of Spencer’s neck and nipped on his ear, causing another outburst.

 

“Aaron, stop that!” Spencer cried. His ears and neck were extremely sensitive.

 

“Shhhh, Spencer. The kids, remember?”

 

All of a sudden, they heard arguing.

 

“No fair Georgia, you’re cheating!”

 

“No, I’m not! It’s my turn!”

 

Aaron and Spencer jumped apart as they heard the thundering of feet coming up the stairs.

 

“Dad! Georgia is hogging the game!” Jack complained.

 

“No I’m not! He lost a turn,” Georgia insisted.

 

“If  you two cannot play without fighting we’ll put the game up. I’m sure there’s something on the _Discovery Channel_ that we can watch,” Spencer suggested.

 

Jack’s and Georgia’s faces dropped at this thought. They ran back downstairs, promising to play without fighting.

 

“Now, where were we?” Aaron asked, grabbing Spencer’s waist again.

 

“About to fix dinner,” Spencer said as he twisted away.

 

They set about fixing dinner in Spencer’s kitchen. The counter tops were a Cambria Quartz instead of marble or granite. The appliances were all chrome and polished to a brilliant shine. This kitchen would make any homemaker green with envy.

 

Spencer cook up a special Mediterranean stir fry in his wok. Aaron helped by chopping the vegetables, but he was a little concerned about some of the spices that Spencer used, particularly the curry. Jack wasn’t a fan of spicy foods, and neither was he.

 

“Don’t worry, Georgia and I have toned it down quite a bit. Instead of using Indian Curry we opted for Burmese, it’s much milder and slightly sweet. Here, taste. Spencer let Aaron taste the chicken and vegetables with included snap peas, bell peppers in three different colors, scallions, carrots, and water chestnuts. It was absolutely delicious and Aaron told Spencer so. Spencer smiled and delivered him a quick kiss, then went into an thorough explanation about the different spices of the Mediterranean and the history behind them.

 

Jack loved the stir fry too. They had dinner in the kitchen instead of the dining room, which had a table setting for twelve. Afterwards, the kids went back downstairs to watch a movie while Aaron and Spencer cleaned up.

 

They made a mess, having a suds fight and kissing, making more of a mess than cleaning up. Aaron backed Spencer against a counter top and kissed him deeper and more passionate than he ever had before. Spencer moaned into the kiss and reached around to grab at Aaron’s ass. They rubbed their erections together in a sensual grind. Aaron pulled at Spencer’s shirt, anxious to get at the soft skin underneath. Spencer shuddered as Aaron ran his hands over his abdominal muscles and down towards his…

 

The front door opening startled both men and they leapt apart as if they had been scalded with hot water. Aaron didn’t know what the hell was going on but he wished he’d brought his gun.

 

“Spencer, Georgia, where are you? And who’s car is that out front?” A woman called out.

 

Aaron looked at Spencer, whose face was a mix of recognition, surprise, and absolute horror.

 

Heels clacked on the floor towards the kitchen, and a woman entered. She was petite with long blonde hair and green eyes. She had that movie star appearance, with flawless features, large breasts, and perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing skin tight black jeans, stiletto boots, and a black leather jacket with a red silk shirt underneath. She was wearing a simple diamond necklace with three stones on it: the one’s the jewelry store always advertised around mother’s day.

 

Aaron decided he hated her on sight.

 

It was Spencer who finally broke the silence.

 

“Lila?”

 

“Hello Spencer.”

 

“What...what are you doing here?”

 

“What kind of question is that? To see you and Georgia, of course!”

 

Before Spencer could answer, Georgia burst into the kitchen with a confused Jack trailing behind her.

 

“There's my girl!” Lila exclaimed, pulling Georgia into a tight hug.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Of course! Who else? You and your dad act like you’ve forgotten who I am! Who’s your friend?” Lila asked, eying Jack.

 

“Um, this is Jack. He goes to my school.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jack!” She moved towards Jack he shrank back. All of a sudden, she turned to face Aaron. "Are you his father?"

 

“Yes, I am,” Aaron answered finally finding his voice. “Aaron Hotchner.” He didn’t offer his hand and she didn’t look as if she would have taken it. They were in the middle of a staring contest at the moment.

 

The tension in the air was palpable. Aaron decided it was time to make his exit.

 

“It’s late,” he said. “Jack and I should get going. Thanks for having us over, Dr. Reid.”

 

Spencer flinched slightly at Aaron using his title.

 

“Jack, get your shoes and coat.”

 

“OK dad,” Jack shot out of the kitchen down the stars. Georgia tried to follow but Lila pulled her back.

 

“So, did you miss me?”

 

“Of course I did mom,”  Georgia answered.

 

In a flash, Aaron was out of the kitchen searching for his keys, shoes, and coat. Dammit, why didn’t he keep his keys on him? And where the hell was his coat?

 

“Aaron,” Spencer said. Aaron hadn’t heard Spencer come up behind him. Spencer was holding his shoes and coat.

 

“Where are my keys?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Oh. On the key rack behind the door.”

 

Aaron had to get out of this house. His skin was flushed, his chest was tightening, his heart hammered in his chest. He could feel his pulse galloping at his temple. He recognized the feeling. Anger.

 

One minute later and he and Jack were rushing out of the door to their car. Spencer followed behind talking a mile a minute but Aaron heard nothing of what he said.

 

After he made sure Jack was buckled up and walked around the car to get in Spencer finally got his attention.

 

“Aaron, can you hold up a minute?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Aaron, I can explain,” Spencer began.

 

“No need  to explain.”

 

“Yes, there is. Please. I’m going to call you tomorrow, OK?” Spencer's voice sounded shaky.

 

“There’s no need for that. You should spend time with your _family_.” That last part hadn’t come out like he’d expected. He wanted to sound casual but that last word came out as more of a hiss. Spencer noticed and his face fell.

 

“Aaron-”

 

“Good night, Dr. Reid.”

  
_Fuck._ Spencer hadn’t liked the way that sounded at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, things are going to get a little intense for a few chapters. Bear with me. I promise a happy ending, so no death threats OK?


	8. The Carpool Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer see each other in the carpool circle.

The fact that Aaron and Jack left had done little to relieve the tension in the house. Both Spencer and Georgia were on edge as Lila chatted away, talking about her experiences on set as if she had just left for work that morning and returned that evening. But that wasn’t the case. Neither Spencer nor Georgia had seen Lila in over three months.

 

Spencer let Lila tuck Georgia into bed. Georgia was still standoffish, she always was when her mother returned after being gone for months at a time. Then after a few days she would warm up to her mother, but the attitude would return after her mother left for about a week or so. Spencer didn’t blame Georgia, he knew she had to find some way to deal with her mother.

 

Spencer had no doubt in his mind that Lila loved Georgia, but she wasn’t suited for the family life. She talked to them once a week (usually) and always gave at least a week warning when she was coming. She normally stayed for two weeks, until cabin fever had her heading back to Hollywood.

 

Spencer tried calling Aaron before he stepped into the shower, but there was no answer. He hadn’t expected that Aaron would pick up so soon.

 

 _Maybe he’ll pick up tomorrow,_ Spencer thought. _He’s angry, he has every right to be, but he doesn’t understand. I have to talk to him, to get him to understand._  Spencer’s mind was in turmoil as he showered, turning the water up as high as he could stand it and scrubbing himself. He’d taken a shower before Aaron and Jack arrived but he and Aaron had been all over each other and he could smell Aaron’s aftershave on him. He’d rather sleep with Aaron’s scent in his nostrils but he knew it would only make things more difficult. It was going to be a long night.

 

Lila walked in as he was checking his phone to see if Aaron had called or sent him a text. Of course he hadn’t.

 

“He’s not going to call.”

 

Spencer whirled around to face Lila. “What?”

 

“That guy you were just making out with. He’s not going to call. He’s pretty pissed off right now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Spencer, come on. You think I don’t know what you two were doing? I can tell. You get that look when you’re horny. Your face flushes and your eyes darken and-”

 

“Enough,” Spencer cut her off. “Lila, why didn’t you call and tell me you were coming?”

 

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Lila, you know I hate surprises. What is this really about?”

 

“Spencer, do I really have to give you notice to come stay at my own house?”

 

Spencer’s fists clenched and face darkened with rage. Lila rarely brought up the fact that she bought this house and paid cash, and then spent nearly the sale price decorating it. Spencer had hated it, but she told him he could decorate the bottom floor, and two of the six bedrooms, one of which he had converted into a study. The other was his bedroom. Lila had her own bedroom and luxury bath, which she usually used when she was home unless she wanted some companionship.

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” he finally managed to get out as calmly as he could. “Of the thirty-seven times you’ve visited, you’ve never, not once, just showed up with no warning, even if it was on the flight here.” He refused to say home. That word infuriated him at the moment.

 

“Look, the flu is going around on the set, so they gave us all two weeks off. The director, two producers and the lead has been sick. I got the vaccine, so I should be fine.” She hurried to add at the look on Spencer’s face that she could have possibly come home with no warning to give them the flu.

 

Spencer didn’t believe that story, not in the least. He was going to have to puzzle this out. Suddenly his fatigue caught up with him. The events of the evening left him exhausted.

 

“I’m going to turn in now. Alone,” he emphasized.

 

Even though Spencer’s mind was in turmoil, he was able to fall asleep with the hope that things would be well again.

 

A few hours later, Spencer woke up and found that he wasn’t alone in bed. Lila had come in during the night and curled around him. She had on a purple nightie that barely shielded her nudity underneath. She knew purple was his favorite color. She also had slipped her hand under his shirt and had probably rubbed his belly, which she knew he liked. She had slung her leg over his and her breasts were pressed firmly into his back.

 

Spencer got up and entangled himself from her limbs. As he relieved himself, he willed himself not to fall into her trap. This was how it always started. First she would sneak into his bed. Then she would slip her hand into his pants. When he was hard enough, she would climb on top of him and ride him, with her breasts bouncing and that sleepy, seductive look in her eyes. When she came, she would clamp down hard around his hardened cock, sending him over the edge as well. During her visits, they would sleep together and have sex nearly every night, but if was more for pleasure than anything else now. Spencer used to feel empty and lonely after she left, but now he was indifferent. It was more a habit than anything else.

 

Spencer slipped back into bed, as far over to the edge as he could manage.

 

**********

 

Aaron erased yet another voice mail from Spencer without listening. He refused to listen to them. Every time he thought about what happened that night, his cheeks burned with humiliation and anger. He was one step away from shoving Spencer into the pantry, yanking his pants down and sucking him off right there. Every time he thought about what might have happened if ‘Lila’ had walked in on them he almost choked on the humiliation.

 

The rest of the weekend dragged by.  Jack was perceptive enough not to bring up the subject, but it was hanging there, thick in the air. Aaron had always enjoyed his weekends with Jack but he never looked so forward to going to work since he was married.

 

In spite of himself, Aaron found himself looking for Spencer’s orange Prius in the carpool line on Monday. He didn’t spot it and was about to breathe a  sigh of relief after dropping Jack off, but when he was about to turn right and exit the carpool circle he spotted it. And Spencer wasn’t driving. He quickly turned his head but not soon enough. They locked eyes. Dark brown met soft hazel. Spencer’s eyes had an almost pleading expression. Aaron was about to give in, to make contact but then Lila waved at him with that fucking Hollywood smile painted on her face and all thoughts of reconciliation shot out of the window as Aaron sped off with his tires screeching.

 

**********

Spencer knew exactly what Lila’s game was. He and Aaron’s eyes had met, and Aaron’s hard brown orbs had softened a little, suggesting that he might answer his phone the next time Spencer called. But when Georgia mentioned that she saw Aaron on the other side Lila decided to give him her Hollywood wave. The look on Aaron’s face let him know that the window of reconciliation had just slammed shut.

 

Dammit. Lila and her games.

 

Aaron needed a run. That was the only way to get rid of this tension and allow him to focus at work. As he ran, he could feel his mind unclenching and frustrations easing away. He wasn’t a fool, he knew it was only temporary but soon a case would come up and he would have that to focus on.

 

During his cool down he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hey stranger. Long time no see!”

 

Beth Clemmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Yes, I know I've been gone a while but I'm back. Expect an update soon!


	9. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron run into each other at the bookstore, neither is alone.

Aaron almost skipped into work the next day. He and Beth had gone for a run together and then had coffee. They then made a dinner date for that weekend. Nothing could spoil his mood that day, not even Cruz telling him that he was cutting his budget.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood lately.” Aaron looked up. Dave had wandered into his office.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Well, the line between your brows is less creased,” Rossi replied.

 

“Very funny Dave.”

 

“So how’s Spencer? Things must be looking up between you two,” Dave observed.

 

“Actually we aren’t seeing each other right now.”

 

“What? What happened?” Dave demanded.

 

“Well, Jack and I were over there last weekend and the kids were downstairs. We were upstairs and his girlfriend walked in on us.”

 

“Girlfriend? Spencer doesn’t seem like the type to have a girlfriend behind your back.”

 

“How do you know? You don’t know anything about him,” Aaron answered. “Anyway, she’s the mother of his daughter and we were in the kitchen…” Aaron trailed off.

 

“Fooling around?” Dave offered.

 

Aaron shrugged. “Well she just waltzes into the house like she’s been to the market. Shocked the hell out of us. You should have seen the look on Spencer’s face. You could tell he wasn’t expecting her.” Aaron paused to take a breath. He could hear the bitterness and hurt creeping into his voice.

 

“What did he have to say about all of this?” Dave asked.

 

“I haven’t talked to him.”

 

“Didn’t he try to explain?”

 

“What’s to explain?”

 

“Ok,” Dave said. “Now I see.”

 

“See what?”

 

“You flew off the handle, knowing nothing about the situation.”

 

“Dave, I don’t care to discuss this anymore with you.”

 

“Why? Because I’m turning up the heat and telling you that you’re jumping to conclusions?”

 

Before Aaron could respond again, JJ  popped in with a case.

 

The case took them to Maine, where a serial killer was targeting tourists in the local Inn and B&B’s. Aaron was glad of the distraction. He hadn’t sorted out his feelings for Spencer yet and what he was doing with Beth. Beth was attractive and Jack liked her well enough but there was no real chemistry. To be quite honest, Aaron was just plain bored with her. He’d stayed with her because she was a good training partner and he didn’t want his personal life to be so pathetic.

 

He had done a good job putting the whole situation out of his mind until Jack brought it up.

 

“Dad, are we going to hang out with Spencer and Georgia again?” Jack asked after Aaron had inquired about school.

 

“I don’t know Jack. They seem to be pretty busy these days.” Aaron cursed himself silently for such a childish remark.

“I know...I talked to Georgia at school...her mom is still here but she’s going to leave soon and Georgia wanted to hang out again so...can we? Please?” Aaron could feel the pang of guilt in his gut over the entire situation.

 

“We’ll see Jack.”  Aaron rarely made open ended promises to his son.

 

**********

 

Spencer stared at the news. All the major networks were following the serial killer case in Maine. He saw Aaron give updates, with that intense, severe look on his face. He never smiled, his dimples never showed. Aaron Hotchner the FBI agent was totally different from Aaron Hotchner the father, frisbee player, and PTA member. As he saw Aaron’s lips form a thin, grim line he couldn’t help but think about what a good kisser he was and how his strong hands gripped his ass…

 

“Boy, you’ve got it bad for him.”

 

Spencer looked up to see Lila looking at him with that damned smirk on her face.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Ever since you found out your boyfriend’s team was in Maine you’ve been glued to that TV.”

 

Spencer jumped off the couch and stalked out of the room. He went upstairs to Georgia’s room to check on her.

 

“Hey Georgia, how’s your homework coming-”

 

“Dad, are we going to see Aaron and Jack again?”

 

“Georgia, I’m sure we will at the next-”

 

“I’m not talking about PTA, dad. I want Jack and Spencer to come over, or us to go over there.”

 

“It’s only been two weeks.”

 

“I know dad, but he was pretty mad when mom showed up and ruined everything-”

 

“Georgia,” Spencer chided gently.

 

“I mean when mom popped up and surprised us. Did you two break up?”

 

Spencer’s daughter never ceased to surprise him. “Georgia! What would make you say that?”

 

“Well, Jack and I saw you two kissing one time.”

 

“When?”

 

“At Jack’s house. And then you went on a date to that Indian restaurant. So did you break up with him or not?” She demanded.

 

“Georgia, I haven’t spoken to him since that night.”

 

“Have   you called-”

 

“Georgia, that’s enough,” Spencer’s voice was soft but firm. Georgia’s face fell, but she didn’t pursue the subject any further.

 

That weekend, Spencer and Georgia were planning her birthday party. Georgia had handpicked the guests she wanted there, and Aaron and Jack were at the top of the list, along with two of her classmates and her cousin. Lila had a cousin in town with a son who was a year older than her and a two year old daughter.

 

They decided that the theme that year would be a mystery. They ventured out to buy invitations from the specialty bookstore that Spencer had introduced Aaron to. Lila insisted on tagging along, and not only that, but she also wanted to drive her Porsche. Spencer hated the Porsche, not only because it was flashy and pretentious but because it was not safe and Georgia hated being squashed up in the back. Spencer agreed to one quick trip to the bookstore and back.

 

**********

 

Jack tried to hide his disappointment at seeing Beth show up that weekend instead of Spencer, but he was only a child and wasn’t very good at faking enthusiasm. Aaron decided that a trip to the bookstore to pick up The Hobbit was in order. Georgia had told him about it and he wanted to read it. Even though Spencer’s bookstore was out of the way, he was trying to help Jack feel better so he agreed to go.

 

They found the book, and Hotch and Beth ordered coffee and just as they were leaving they heard a commotion.

 

“It’s Lila Archer!”

 

Instantly, people had their cell phones out, snapping pictures. Spencer rolled his eyes and tried to escape, but Lila grabbed his arm and held him firm. They posed for the pictures, Aaron could tell that Spencer and Georgia were used to it. Spencer and Georgia managed to slip away while fans lined up for selfies with the B movie star. Aaron wanted to slip out of the door but with the children there was no such luck.

 

“Spencer! Hey Spencer!”

 

Spencer turned and his eyes widened in surprise. This turned to shock when he locked eyes with Aaron, and spotted that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Hi Jack! How’s it going?”

 

“Ok. But look at the book we bought!”

 

“Ah, _The Hobbit_ . The beginning of a great series!”

 

“I told them about the series.” Georgia had walked up and was staring Beth down.

 

“Hello Georgia,” Aaron greeted. She turned her glare on him.

 

“Where have you been? We haven’t heard from you in a while,” Georgia pulled no punches.

 

“Georgia-”

 

“We haven’t had a movie night lately. I miss the movie nights. What  about you Jack?” Georgia asked.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Jack agreed.

 

“Did you finish _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?”

 

“Yes, we did Georgia,” Aaron asked. “Thank you for recommending it.”

 

“It was better than the movie wasn’t it? I told you it would be. Even though we did have fun watching the movie and eating pizza,” Georgia said while staring at Beth. “So? When are we going to have another movie and game night?”

 

Aaron was speechless. He didn’t want to have this conversation right now, especially in front of Beth. Georgia definitely had a future  as an FBI interrogator.

 

“Georgia,” Spencer prodded, about to steer his daughter off in a different direction. “We came in here for invitations, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah. My birthday party is in two weeks. You’ll be receiving an invitation at school.”

 

“We’ll just be off. Nice seeing you Spencer.”

 

“You too Aaron,” Spencer’s eyes were unreadable. Aaron searched them for any sign of the hope that was there the last time he saw them, but he was none.

 

Lila walked over to crash the party. “Hello! James isn’t it?” She said, addressing Jack.

 

“It’s Jack,” the boy corrected stiffly.

 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart!  I’m so bad with names! We’re just here to pick up invitations for Georgia’s birthday party. You’ll be there, won’t you?” She asked, looking directly at Hotch.

 

“We’ll see,” Aaron said firmly. He wrapped his arm around Beth’s shoulder and grabbed his son’s hand. “Nice seeing you.”

 

Aaron felt the familiar flush of anger and humiliation all over again. It almost boiled over when he saw the red Porsche in the parking lot. He had no doubt as to whom it belonged.

 

The ride home was quiet and filled with tension, until Beth broke the silence.

 

“Wow, Lila Archer, how about that?”

 

“Yeah,” Aaron mumbled.

 

“She really pretty. I’ve seen some of her shows. She’s so talented!”

 

Aaron frowned. If Beth thought Lila was talented than she really had no idea what talent really was.  What the hell was he doing with her anyway. He decided to give Spencer a call. This had gone on long enough.

 

“But that daughter of hers, she was something else,” Beth commented. In the rear view mirror, Aaron saw Jack frown.

 

“She’s quite a character,” Aaron commented and attempted to lighten the mood.

 

“She has no manners at all. She didn’t even say ‘excuse me’ when she interrupted us. No way for a young lady to act. And no filter either,” Beth commented.

 

“She’s nice,” Jack piped up from the back.

 

“She’s not as nice as you Jack,” Beth answered. “You have good manners and are very polite. Georgia could learn a thing or two about how to act in front of grown ups from you.”

 

“She’s my friend! And she’s really nice to me!” Jack exclaimed, causing both adults in the front seat to jump. Beth was absolutely shocked by Jack’s tone.

 

“It’s OK Jack. Let’s get home and start that book, OK?” Aaron said, trying to diffuse his son's anger.

 

Beth was speechless, she knew he had offended it with Jack, who had always been polite around her but somewhat wary.

 

When they got home, Jack went straight to his room.

 

“Aaron, do you think I should say something to Jack? Maybe apologize or something?” Beth asked, wishing to mitigate the damage she had caused. Even she had sense enough to know that if she upset Jack she would ruin her chances with his father.

 

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea right now.  Let him calm down.”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it? Aaron, you’ll tell him that won’t you?” Beth said, sound desperate; a total turn off.

 

“I will Beth. I’ll call you in a couple of days,” Aaron assured her as he ushered her out.

 

Upstairs in his room, Jack was still fuming.

 

“Dad, why did she say that about Georgia? Georgia’s really nice! She’s just different, she’s just honest. She does has manners!”

 

“Shhh, Jack. I know. I’m sure Beth didn’t mean anything by it. She was just surprised by Georgia is all.”

 

“But she was really mean. Dad, I don’t want to hang out with Beth anymore. Can’t you make up with Spencer? Please?”

 

“I’ll call him Jack. I promise.”


	10. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer tie up loose ends

The argument started in the car. Spencer didn’t like to argue in front of Georgia, but he couldn’t hold his tongue. He went after Lila about the press and attention she had drawn, and how she was rude to Aaron and Jack. Georgia normally intervened and asked them to stop arguing but this time she was quiet.

 

The argument continued until they got home. Spencer finally ended it, Lila was never going to apologize or fess up to what she was doing. After taking a long shower, he settled down into bed with just his boxers and a t shirt.

 

This time he was up when Lila slipped into his bed.

 

“What do you want, Lila?”

 

“Spencer,” she cooed. “Are you still mad at me?”

 

“Its not so much as mad as it is fed up with your...stop that,” he stated, as she attempted to slide her hand into his shorts.

 

“Fed up with my what?” She whispered huskily into his ear and ignored his request. She slid her hands into his shorts and tickled the light brown hairs there, then she moved to stroke his cock and attempt to bring it to life.

 

“Stop it!” Spencer exclaimed as he shoved her hand away and jumped out of bed. “I’m not in the mood for your games anymore Lila!”

 

“What’s the matter with you? You’ve never had a problem with sleeping with me in the past. Is this about that fed you like? I think you’ve ruined that, or rather I have. He’s a bit of a hard ass anyway. And he’s moved on. He that little brunette number with him.”

 

“This is all your fault!” Spencer snapped. “No, it isn’t. That’s giving you too much credit. I should have told him about you. I should have told him everything. About how you waltz in here every three months to play house for a few weeks and then run off back to Hollywood when you get bored!”

 

“You’ve never had a problem with it before!” Lila shot back. “I told you that you could see other people if you wanted.”

 

“Just as long as they make themselves scarce when you pop in eh? And it’s curious that the first time I bring someone to the house you just happen to show up.” It started to come together in Spencer’s mind. “Have you been having me followed?”

 

Lila knew better than to lie. “Not exactly,” she mumbled.

 

Spencer felt his face flush with anger. His entire body temperature seemed to rise 10 degrees. “What the hell does that mean? You have someone spying on me? Who?” he demanded.

 

Lila was reluctant to answer. “We have very few mutual acquaintances,” Spencer reasoned. Most of the people they knew together couldn’t stand Lila. So it was either her cousin or…

 

“Gideon?” Spencer asked.

 

Lila nodded. “He called me and told me about Aaron. He said it was getting serious and he was worried about you getting hurt.”

 

“So he sends in my ex who waltzes in and out of my life every few months?” Spencer sneered.

 

“Spencer, don’t blame him. We talk from time to time. When he told me I was feeling…” she paused. “...jealous.” She finished in a whisper. She was hoping it would calm Spencer down but it had the exact opposite effect.

 

“Jealous? Where the hell do you get off being jealous? I’m here raising our daughter, helping her with homework, reading to her, helping her deal with bullies at school and you’re in Hollywood on set sleeping with whomever you please-” Spencer paused suddenly, not wanting to call the mother of his daughter a Hollywood whore.

 

Lila’s face fell, and tears sprang up in her eyes.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. But we can’t do this anymore Lila.”

 

“Spencer,” she whispered. “Are you leaving me?”

 

“Lila, you left me a long time ago. I’m just severing the few strings left between us. No more popping up every few months unannounced. No more creeping into my bed in the middle of the night. No more  coming to play happy family whenever you please. No more walking in an out of our daughter’s life…”

 

“Are you trying to take my daughter from me?” Lila gasped.

 

Spencer shook his head. “Of course not. But the visits need to be planned, and at regular intervals. Not you calling a few days in advance to pop in, upset her schedule and pop out, Lila. And one more thing.”

 

Lila looked up. “What?”

 

“We’re moving out.”

 

“What?” Lila exclaimed.

 

“We’re moving out. This house is too much for us. We don’t need it.”

 

“So you want to sell it?”

 

“This is your house Lila, not mine.”

 

“Spencer, your name is on the deed as well.”

 

“What? I don’t remember signing-”

 

“I know. But my lawyer...never mind. Point is, we own the house together. So _we_ would have to sell it.”

 

Spencer scratched his head. He didn’t like the idea of Lila going behind his back. Now he would have to think about it.

 

“Look Spencer, I’m sorry. I’ll be out of here by morning-”

 

“No,” Spencer cut her off.

 

“No?” Lila repeated.

 

“No more sneaking off in the middle of the night when Georgia is sleep. You owe her a face to face goodbye.”

 

Lila nodded. “I’ll tell her. And Spencer, I’m so sorry. I never meant hurt you or Georgia.”

 

As Lila left and Spencer slipped back in bed, he noticed a text message from the man he’d been trying to reach for two weeks.

 

Can we talk?

 

Spencer texted back. _Sure, when and where?_

 

_Tuesday 11:00 AM  at the park? I know it’s cold but I’ll bring hot cocoa._

_Make it hot coffee and you have a deal._

 

Spencer smiled and went to bed.

 

**********

 

The next morning, Spencer met Georgia in the kitchen. She had already eaten breakfast and the coffee pot was half empty.

 

“Georgia?” Spencer asked.

 

“Mom just left. She woke me up early and we had a talk.”

 

“A talk?”

 

“I heard you two arguing last night.”

 

“Georgia, I’m sorry.”

 

“Its OK dad. I told her that it wasn’t fair to you to keep popping in and out. She apologized and promised to be more responsible in the future.”

 

Spencer was speechless.

 

Georgia took out the invitations. “Dad, we have to finish these before school.”

 

**********

 

“I have some news for you,” Aaron said to his son as he dropped him off at school.

 

“What?”

 

“Spencer and I are meeting tomorrow. To talk.”

 

“Good!” Jack exclaimed. “Dad, I need to tell you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Um when Spencer and Georgia came over to our house, we saw you two…” Jack trailed off. “...kissing.”

 

Aaron forced himself to remain calm. Having his son confess to catching him in the act was not what he expected to hear on a Monday morning.

 

“Jack,” Aaron began. “We-”

 

“It’s OK dad,” Jack reassured his embarrassed father. “I like Spencer. I think you should go out with him. Plus, I like Georgia is nice. She’s not like Miss Beth described her at all,” Jack finished with a hint of indignation in his soft voice.

 

“I talked to Beth,” Aaron said. “She said she’s sorry and she didn’t mean it. She was just surprised by Georgia.”

 

“Hmphf.”

 

Aaron’s eyebrows furrowed at his son’s grunt, then he burst out laughing.

 

After dropping off Jack and going to work the morning passed by quickly. In no time at all, it was time to go meet Beth for lunch.

 

Beth started in right away. “Aaron did you talk to Jack? Did you tell him I apologized?”

 

“I did and he’s still upset. But that’s not why I’m here.”

 

Beth’s eyes widened. “What is it, Aaron?”

 

“Beth, I always enjoy my time with you but…” Aaron paused. Breaking  up with someone wasn’t his specialty. Firing people, yes, arresting people, most certainly but not the breakup.

 

“You want to stop seeing each other,” Beth finished for him.

 

“Yes,” Aaron confirmed. “I’m sorry, but it’s not a good time right now.”

 

Beth was silent for a moment. “Is this about that man that was with Lila yesterday? That little girl’s father?”

 

Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“I saw the way you two were looking at each other yesterday,” she said. “Have you been seeing him?”

 

“Beth, that’s-”

 

“None of my business? Is that what you were about to say?” Her voice was rising.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Aaron warned.

 

“Why? You don’t want anyone to know that you dumped _me_ , an attractive, successful, independent woman, for a _man_?” She asked loudly, garnering the attention of some of the nearby tables.

 

Aaron stood up and motioned for the check. “I think we’re done here.”

 

On the way back to the BAU, Aaron dialed Spencer.

 

“Dr. Reid.”

 

“Spencer?”

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Are we still on for tomorrow?”

 

“Of course! See you then?”

  
“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Next up: Aaron and Spencer finally talk!


	11. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer finally talk

Aaron was all set to meet with Spencer that day, but as luck would have it, they were called out on a case. A series of bombings in Arkansas demanded their attention. He called Jessica as soon as he heard and Spencer on the way to the plane.

 

“Aaron, I was just about to leave my office.”

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry. We got called to Arkansas about a series of bombs.. I’m really sorry. I wanted to see you today.”

 

“Aaron, it’s fine. Duty calls, we’ll talk when you get back.”

 

“Spencer, I’m going to call you tonight,” Aaron promised.

 

“Aaron, are you sure? I know you’re going to be busy.”

 

“I’m sure. It might be late, though.”

 

They hung up and Aaron put his game face on.

 

He didn’t make it to his hotel room until after midnight. He desperately wished to speak to Spencer, but he didn’t want to wake him. He sent him a quick text first.

 

Are you awake?

 

Spencer texted back almost immediately. I am. I was reading. His phone rang a few seconds later.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Hello Spencer. I said I would call. Sorry it’s so late.”

 

“Aaron, you’re on a case. You didn’t have to call.”

 

“I know Spencer. But I wanted to. It's been far too long since we’ve spoken. I’m sorry for that, for my stubbornness.”

 

“No I’m sorry Aaron. I should have been straightforward with you about Lila from the beginning. It was the only way to build something that could last.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“So I’ll start from the beginning. Some of it you already know.  I met her at an art exhibit in LA. One of the few friends I had in high school owns a studio and she was there. She was friends with one of the artists.

 

“Like I said, we hit it off immediately.  I was a bit shy, not having a much with social situations. I knew I was bisexual, but Lila was the first woman I had ever been attracted to. We spent about a week together in LA. We fooled around a bit, but we didn’t have sex until she came out to see me in DC.”

 

Aaron was surprised that Spencer was being so straightforward, but he didn’t dare interrupt.

 

“We went on like that for a few months. I went to see her once, she came to see me three times. Then suddenly after six months I didn’t hear from her. She wasn’t returning my calls.I was upset, but I thought she had just simply lost interest. I was in the with a friend and he saw a tabloid that claimed she was pregnant. I attempted to contact her again, but she still avoided me. By the time I made it out to LA, she was six months pregnant.

 

“I was angry. I had no doubt that I was the father. I was angry that she didn’t tell me. She told me that she didn’t know how I would react. I told her that that was no excuse, and she knew my father abandoned my and while I hadn’t planned on having any children in the near future I would never abandon my own, planned or not.

 

“I took a leave of absence from the University and accepted a temporary consulting assignment in LA while she completed her pregnancy. When Georgia was born, we took care of her together. Lila said she was taking a break from acting to help take care of Georgia. That lasted about eleven weeks. I woke up one morning and she was gone. She left a note.”

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry,” Aaron spoke up.

 

“Aaron, it’s fine. I’m surprised she lasted as long as she did.  I stayed out there for another 2 months. I took her to visit my mother at Bennington Sanitarium. My father even  came to see her. When I got back to LA, Lila was waiting for me. She apologized for taking off, and admitted that she wasn’t cut out to be a full time mother. She offered to keep Lila in LA and hire a full time, live in nanny but I refused. I wasn’t going to pay someone else to raise my child.

 

“We agreed to joint custody. I moved back to DC. Lila had concerns about us living in DC, so she bought a house in Bethesda. She had just done her first movie and it was a hit...sort of,” Spencer chuckled. “Anyway, she bought that house and hired housekeepers and a part time nanny. I returned to work part time and the nanny took care of Georgia while I was working. When Georgia was two, I petitioned for full custody of her. Lila didn’t contest. She just asked to be able to visit.

 

“At first it didn’t bother me. She would come for a few weeks and spend some time with us. It was almost as if we were a family. We would sleep together often when she was home. But as Georgia got older, it began to be a problem. Georgia would get upset when she left, but she soon learned to accept the fact that although her mother loved her very much, she wouldn't be home to bake cookies or go to PTA meetings like  the other mommies.”

 

Aaron certainly understood that. Aaron always had to have a talk with Jack’s teacher before school started to discuss what happened to Haley.

 

“It was a sensitive subject for Georgia. Once people found out who her mother was, she often had false friends, people who befriended her in hopes of meeting Lila. She came home crying many times.

 

“I was able to help her with that. I didn’t have many friends when I was in school either, especially since I was always 5 or 6 years younger than everyone. I think her personality developed as a means of protecting herself. And Lila is also outspoken and opinionated.

 

“But back to Lila. She would show up every few months to visit. Sometimes we would sleep together, sometimes we wouldn’t. She has never, however, showed up unannounced, except for this time.

 

“I found out that she has been in correspondence with Gideon, and he called her and told her about us. That’s why she showed up unannounced.”

 

Aaron could feel his temper flaring. It was way past time that he had a discussion with his former colleague.

 

“I informed him that we would no longer be co teaching a class, nor was he to contact me in any way. He was quite surprised that Lila confessed his involvement. He assured me that he was only trying to help, but I told him that he had crossed the line and insulted me, and I no longer considered us friends.”

 

“How did he take that?”

 

“Well he was shocked of course. But now he’s convinced that I just had an emotional outburst and I’ll come running back to him when this phase is over, so to speak.”

“He always was arrogant.”

 

“A bit of a narcissist, I think,” Spencer said. “Although I think he can’t help it. He needs to be right all the time. He can be quite insufferable.”

 

Aaron chuckled. “My friend and colleague Dave agrees with you. He and Gideon were two of the three original members of the BAU?”

 

“David Rossi?”

 

“Yes, do you know him?”

 

“No, not in person. I know his work. I’ve read all of his books. Tried to discuss them with Gideon but he wasn’t too enthusiastic. Claimed that most of Rossi’s insight and deductions came from him.”

 

“Of course he did.” Aaron look at his watch. It was almost two in the morning. “Spencer, it’s late. We should both get some sleep.”

 

“Ok, but Aaron, one more thing. Lila and I are over. I told her that she can no longer pop up  when she wanted. We would work out a visitation agreement for Georgia. I also wanted to move out and told her to sell the house, but that presents some complications.”

 

“What complications?” Aaron wasn’t a fan of the house either, except for Spencer’s parts.

 

“Well she put my name on the deed without me knowing it. But that’s neither here nor there. I’ll work that out later. The most important thing you need to know is that it’s over. Of course we will still see each other, we have a child together. But there will be no more intrusions like last time. And Georgia has made it quite clear that we are to work it out.”

 

Aaron laughed. “So has Jack. And I will tell you that the woman you saw me with, Beth. That’s over. Although it never really started. We trained together last year and dated for a while. She relocated to California and we ended it. I was so angry after what happened that when I ran into her last week…” Aaron trailed off.

 

“...I was about to do something stupid and rekindle things with her. But it didn’t feel right, and Jack was against it. While I don’t let my son dictate my social life, it is key that he accept anyone I choose to see. All he could talk about was you, and all I could think about was you.”

 

“I think our children have been scheming together,” Spencer deduced. “Did you know they saw us kissing?”

 

“Yes, Jack told me yesterday.”

 

“Sneaks. The both of them.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Aaron, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Spencer, I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry about all of this.”

 

“Look, let’s just forget about it. So I’ll see you when you get back?"

 

“Of course. Can’t wait. Now it’s two thirty and we really need to get some sleep.”

 

“Yes, I am sleepy. Good night Aaron.”

 

"Good night Spencer."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd fact of the day: I was reading an article and discovered that Matthew Gray Gubler is an ordained minister! Isn't that cool!


	12. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes it just in time for the Birthday Party

 

Aaron was worried. Georgia’s birthday party was in a week and he hadn’t been home since he spoke to Spencer. After leaving Arkansas they went straight to New York, then Seattle. He had spoken with Jack about some gift ideas but he really wanted to be home. He missed his son, and he missed Spencer.

 

He and Spencer had spoken almost every night since their conversation. So it was official, he was in a relationship with a man. Another single father like him. They had shared much through their phone conversations. Spencer had told Aaron about his mother’s condition. Aaron had told Spencer the truth about how Haley died and Foyet’s attack. 

 

And now there was another case; this one in Kansas. Aaron had a long talk with Strauss, and told her that if his team took the case then they would all be getting a week of paid time off when they got back, no exceptions. Not even nuclear war. It was the only reason they didn’t mutiny on  him when he told them about the case in the city that bordered two states. 

 

Aaron had spoken with Jack about Georgia’s gift. He had wired Jessica the money to get it. They wrapped up the case just after midnight that Saturday morning. The plane took off Saturday afternoon after it had rained all that morning. With the two hour flight, there were due back in Virginia around 3:30. 

 

After two hours of paperwork and, Aaron finally left his office. He took his go bag with him and headed straight to Spencer’s. He would shower and change clothes there; the party had already started. 

 

He pulled out in front of the large house and saw several cars parked out front, including his sister in law’s. Jessica and Spencer had met each other and hit it off immediately and she was helping Spencer with the birthday party, which had a mystery theme. Aaron rang the doorbell and it was opened almost immediately.

 

“Aaron!” Spencer exclaimed. His hazel eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and lust as he looked Aaron over in his dark suit, but he reigned himself in since they were in front of a room full of people. Aaron was nearly knocked down by Georgia and Jack as they made a beeline for him and both tried to jump on him at the same time.

 

“Whoa! Slow down,” Aaron breathed out, catching both of the children. “I need to get out of this suit.”

 

“I’ll show you where you can change,” Spencer said, leading Aaron up to the top floor and into his bedroom. Aaron closed Spencer’s bedroom door and locked it. 

 

“The shower is through-” Aaron spun Spencer around and delivered him a searing kiss as he crushed their bodies together. Spencer moaned needily into the kiss and worked to push Aaron’s jacket off of his shoulders. Aaron thrust his tongue into Spencer’s open mouth and Spencer caressed and sucked it eagerly. When the finally parted for breath, Spencer untied his boyfriend’s tie and yanked it off, the hiss of the silk sliding off the stiff collar was the only other sound besides their panting. 

 

“Missed you so much,” Aaron murmured as he yanked Spencer’s shirt out of his pants and ran his calloused hands over the soft, hot, skin beneath. 

 

“Missed you too,” Spencer panted as he moved in for another kiss. They frantically pulled at each other’s clothes, moaning and gripping at each other. Soon, Aaron was shirtless and Spencer’s sweater vest was off and his but down was unbuttoned. Aaron palmed Spencer’s erection through his corduroy pants, feeling the prominent member. Spencer moaned and placed his hand over Aaron’s encouraging him to squeeze harder. Aaron fumbled with Spencer’s pants, finally getting the belt loose and the pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Spencer wore too many damned clothes, he thought to himself. Aaron didn’t let the fact that he was wearing an expensive tailored Armani suit stop him from sinking to his knees.

 

Aaron eyed Spencer’s erect member hungrily. It was long, with just the ripe thickness. The head was swollen and there was a drop of precum on the head. Aaron reached out with his tongue and lapped the drop of precum up. Spencer gasped out Aaron’s name. Aaron took more and more of Spencer into his mouth, until the tip of his cock hit the back of Aaron’s throat and he gagged slightly and was forced to pull back some. He found a rhythm and bobbed his head back and forth, applying some pressure now and again. Spencer moaned and grabbed the back of Aaron’s head.

 

“Your tongue. Use your tongue...yes right there...under the head...uhhhh….” Spencer’s lewd moaning was having an effect on Aaron. He could feel himself throbbing and aching as well.

 

Spencer tapped Aaron on the shoulder. “Aaron, I’m going to come, I can’t hold it….”

 

Aaron hummed appreciatively and doubled his efforts. Spencer let out a high pitched moan and released, deep into Aaron’s throat. Aaron swallowed it all and suckled to get every drop. 

 

“Aaron,” Spencer panted “Oh my god. That was…”

 

Bang! Bang! “Dad! Spencer? Hurry up!”

 

Aaron stood up quickly and wiped his mouth. “You’d better go. I’m going to hop in the shower.”

 

Spencer gave Aaron a quick kiss. “OK.”

 

In the shower, Aaron took care of his raging erection. He then washed quickly and dressed to join the party. 

 

The party was a major success. While Aaron was gone, Georgia had formed a bond with Jessica, Jessica referring to her as her long lost niece. Their gift, a Buddha Board and art kit to encourage her love of art, was Georgia’s favorite. After the party Jessica stayed to help them clean up before leaving. Aaron was preparing to leave when he caught Georgia and Jack whispering.

 

“Jack get your...what are you two whispering about?”

 

“Nothing dad,” Jack insisted.

 

“Come on children, profiler here. What’s going on?”

 

“Aaron, can  you and Jack spend the night?”

 

“Spend the night?” Aaron repeated. Actually, it wasn’t a bad idea to snuggle in bed next to Spencer, but he didn’t know how his boyfriend would feel like it. 

 

“Please dad? You haven’t seen Spencer in a long time and we’re all really tired….”

 

“What’s going on in here?” Spencer asked as he entered the room.

 

“Dad, can Aaron and Jack stay over?” Georgia asked. 

 

“Stay over?”

“Yes, stay over. Now that you and Spencer are back together-”

 

“Back together?” Aaron and Spencer asked together.

 

“Oh, come on. We know that you are dating,” Georgia said. 

 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that,” Spencer said. “It’s ok with me if it’s ok with Aaron.”


	13. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer wake up.

Spencer awoke the next morning pressed next to a hard, warm body. Aaron was still asleep, snoring softly in Spencer’s ear. Spencer moved to get out of bed to relieve himself. Aaron’s grip tightened around him.

 

“Aaron, I need to get up.”

 

“Uhn unh,” Aaron moaned, his voice was twice as deep in the morning filled with sleep.

 

“Aaron please, I have to pee.”

 

Aaron’s grip loosened. “Come right back,” he ordered, still half asleep.

 

Spencer got up and relieved himself, and took the opportunity to wash his face and brush his teeth. He also laid out a spare toothbrush for Aaron.

 

As  he trailed back into the room, Aaron stretched and got out of bed, headed to the bathroom. Spencer could hear him taking his morning leak and then the toilet flushing and water running. He trailed to his dresser and rummaged around for something to put on. Suddenly he was grabbed by the waist.

 

“I thought I told you to come  back to bed,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear. Spencer shuddered at the warm breath tickling his earlobe.

 

“I was just-”

 

“Not following orders,”  Aaron finished for him.

 

Aaron spun Spencer around and delivered a deep, open mouthed kiss while backing him towards the bed. They hit the edge of the bed and fell on it, Aaron on top of Spencer, kissing him wildly and tugging at his shirt. He stopped only long enough to yank Spencer’s shirt over his head and toss it to the side.  They were both rock hard, grinding together. Aaron paused again, slipping his boxers off and then Spencer’s in a matter of seconds.

 

He kissed his way down Spencer’s chest, taking one of  Spencer’s almond colored nipples in his mouth. Spencer let out a squeak and Aaron shushed him. Aaron moved further down, stopping to tease Spencer’s belly button. He reached Spencer soft tuft of pubic hair, inhaling deeply and taking in Spencer’s scent. Spencer cried out when Aaron’s tongue swiped over his balls.

 

“Aaron...fuck…” he moaned as Aaron sucked one of his balls into his mouth. He shoved the pillow over his head and shouted. Aaron licked and sucked everywhere except Spencer’s cock. He ground his face into his perineum and Spencer’s legs began to quiver. Then Aaron lifted his legs up, spread him wide and flick his tongue over Spencer’s puckering entrance.

 

Spencer was almost weeping with lust, begging Aaron to take him. His legs began to shake uncontrollably and he moaned that he was coming. Aaron quickly encircled Spencer’s cock with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“I don’t think so,” Aaron murmured. “I don’t want you to come until I buried deep inside you, thrusting into your core. I want to feel your ass clench on my cock and I’m going to come deep inside you. We’re going to come together.”

 

“If you don’t stop...talking like that and get in me right now...I’m gonna come. Aaron please….” Spencer begged.

 

Aaron  reached over to the side drawer and grabbed the lube and one condom in a gold packet. He held onto Spencer's cock while he stretched him, all the while Spencer was begging him to take him.

 

When Aaron finally slide home, they both gasped and held each other tight. Aaron had to still himself to keep from coming right on the spot.

 

“Spencer...god…” The feeling was sublime, unlike anything Aaron had ever felt. Spencer was so tight, so hot.

 

They moved together slowly, keeping their eyes on each other. Spencer’s eyes were smoldering with desire; Aarons were as dark as the midnight sky.

 

“I love you Spencer,” Aaron panted.

 

“Love you too, Aaron,” Spencer whispered and pulled Aaron in for a kiss. As  their tongues danced wildly around each other, Aaron sped his hips up and Spencer pulled him closer.

 

“Faster,” Spencer moaned.

 

Aaron hoisted one of Spencer's legs on his shoulder and pounded hard, forgetting about the two children that were probably awake. The bed shook from their frantic lovemaking. Spencer’s erection flagged about, and he reached between them to pump hard and fast.

 

“Come for me baby,” Aaron ordered. “Come for me now!”

 

Spencer bit down hard on Aaron’s shoulder as he released in thick white spurts that coated both of their bellies. Spencer clenching around Aaron caused him to release with a strangled shout, Spencer could feel him throbbing inside him as he released his heat.

 

Aaron collapsed on top of Spencer, and they both struggled to normalize their breathing.

 

“You think the kids heard us?” Aaron asked.

 

“Well if they weren’t up then they definitely are now,” Spencer chuckled. “And you told _me_  to be quiet. Your louder than me.”

 

Aaron made a face at him as he got up to dispose of the condom.

 

After they cleaned up and dressed in sweats and t shirts, they made their way to the kitchen. Georgia and Jack had taken it upon themselves to make their own breakfast, and they not only had cereal all over the counter, but Spencer shrieked as he crunched Frosted Flakes beneath his feet.

 

“That’s not funny!” he groused as he walked on the sides of his feet to the coffee pot.

 

“Sorry dad, we’ll clean it up,” Georgia promised.

 

“You’d better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter, the epilogue. I appreciate all the support for this story!


End file.
